The Rope
by Surly.Mushroom
Summary: Of course he wasn't attentive. His only love was battle and she wasn't a war, but her thoughts were hostile. Kenpachi/OC


It's nice to see that you have stumbled upon my story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If there are any errors or if there are ways I can improve please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm looking to improving my writing and any help would be immensely appreciated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize. All right belong to Tite Kubo.

**Warning!**: There are OC's in this fic and a somewhat brief lime. Oh, there is also a very small amount of violence. Very tiny.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom and Dad are gone. They just vanished and no one bothers to look for them. The shinigami are certain that they were just victims of a Hollow attack but it doesn't seem to fit. There were no sightings of any type of Hollow the day my parents disappeared and the Shinigami didn't seem as on edge as they normally are when a Hollow finds its way near the_ _Seireitei. It just doesn't add up. My brother tells me to drop it but I just can't. I'm not happy with all of this and I often find myself wondering if the soul reapers knew something that we didn't._

_There are more Shinigami hanging around now that my older sister runs the tea house. Yeah… not a tea house, it's a bar now. My brother and I entertain now and again but people don't really seem too interested in our lyrics when they are blitzed into oblivion._

…_I miss the old days._

…_I long for my family._

…_I wish for completion. _

_ Come Home Soon._

A woman with brown hair and pale grey eyes stared at the page indifferently. "To think it's been 23 years since they were killed, Shou."

A tall, bulky, black haired man came to stand beside her and shook his head. "Not this again, Shiori." He turned the woman around and gave her a stern glare before whispering, "You shouldn't say such things so openly."

She clicked her tongue. "This whole situation is degrading." Shiori bustled over to a table and applied a faint blush to her cheeks. "Our parents ran a successful and refined tea house…"

"And now they are gone."

Shiori glared at her reflection as Shou approached her and gently patted her back. "Aya is the eldest and our parent's saw fit to have her take things over. Just live in the moment, Shiori. This place is even more successful than the Tea House…"

She cut him off with a hiss, "Traitor."

"Ever was." Shou finished and sighed. "We are well off…" He kissed the top of his sister's head affectionately. "Unlike many of the others we encounter each day in our district." He stared meaningfully with his deep chocolate eyes. "Think about that Shiori, before you go spouting off about the injustices of the situation again." With that said he exited.

Shiori snorted and started rummaging through her things. "So untidy," She grumbled as she pushed a few papers aside. She picked up a large pile of clothes and underneath sat a small black velvet bag. "There you are." She picked it up and smiled fondly, mumbling, "Thought I lost you." Shiori quickly stuffed the bag into her sleeve when she heard someone coming. She quickly walked to the door and opened it.

An obviously intoxicated man stood before her. "There you *hick* are." He gazed at her lustfully as he bent down to get a better look at her.

Shiori covered her nose as the combination of stale alcohol and an overly strong musk invaded her nostrils. She noticed his wondering eyes and sighed. "May I be of assistance, sir?"

"Oh, y-you could…sooooo assis…assis…help meh." As he stumbled to find the right words Shiori was already steering him to the front of the bar. She scanned the area and found an empty seat near her sister. "Mmmm… you sure are *hick* pretty." The man lunged forward but Shiori quickly dodged his assault and grabbed one of his arms and twisted him around so he landed in the seat without injury.

She smiled sweetly. "Let me grab you a nice drink…my specialty."

The man's head lolled back. "Awww, babe. Yer…too…too good."

Shiori chuckled and retreated to the safety of the counter. She grabbed her specialty…water. She put in some coloring till it turned a pale amber color and threw in some sugar and a lemon wedge._ He is way too intoxicated to know the difference._ She came back and handed the man the drink. He downed it without missing a beat. He slammed the glass on the table and burped.

"Mmmm…more."

"If I promise to be nice will you do what I say?"

He nodded his head which just looked like he was fighting off sleep, Shiori chuckled. "I'm going to hand you one more drink then I'll meet you in the back, got it?"

"Ohhh, yeah." He drawled.

She gave him a sexy grin. "Good…I'm glad."

She mixed another drink, her hand slipping over the rim covertly, and dropping a small amount of powder in the concoction. Smiling to herself, she brought it to him and he downed the amber-colored water once again and passed out just minutes after. Shiori ran behind the counter and grabbed a pair of panties and stuffed them in his pocket and handed the man to her brother, but not before grabbing a small handful of currency for her trouble. She quickly stuffed it into the small velvet bag and hurriedly hid the bag back in her overly large sleeve.

Aya walked up to her sister. "Another one?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I think it's a nice gesture, really." She smiled. "They think they had an intimate encounter with a female and in turn she gave them something to remember her by."

"…But, they can't remember."

She beamed. "And that's the beauty of it!"Her eyes grew large and sparkled. "They can use their imaginations and create their dream girl…even if only for a night."

"But not before you raid them." Her brother deadpanned.

"It's for a good cause." She argued.

"You're not Robin Hood, Shiori." Shou countered.

She blinked her pale gray eyes at him slowly. "…Who?"

Shou let out an aggravated sigh, "Never mind."

Aya laughed openly earning a glare from her younger brother. "You are so strange, Shiori." Her chocolate eyes alight with good-natured mirth.

Shiori chuckled. "Yeah…I think you may be right."

Aya ruffled her hair. "It's sweet, Shi… but a little, um, unorthodox."

"…And unsettling." Her brother supplied while adjusting the unconscious male on his back. "Plus a few of them have wondered back here looking for said "Dream girl"." He used air quotations.

Shiori huffed. "Well, no one said there wouldn't be complications that accompany a brilliant plan."

"You're the only one who seems to think it's brilliant." Shou argued plainly.

"Oh, shut up." She looked at the empty stage and back at her brother. "Well, are we on?"

Shou let out a lengthy groan while Aya just chuckled. "Yeah… just give me a second."

Aya called to the retreating form of her younger brother. "Don't get lost, Shou!"

He waved an available hand dismissively as he rounded the corner. The two females smiled at one another.

~oOo~

Shou started to sway as the band began to play while Shiori's foot tapped a soft beat to the music and nodded her head along the strum of the instruments. Shou spared a fleeting glance to his partner and she waved her pinky finger at him. He looked at the band then turned to the small crowd and began the song.

_Good day Scarecrow, why do you look so sad?_

_You tell me that the carn-i-val left today._

_Sugar in your voice…_

_And vinegar in your lies,_

_Your eyes reflect the secrets in your smile._

_Pouring rain comes to wash away…_

_And then I see your pain_

_I see your pain_

_I see your lies_

_And then you walk away_

_Puddle of lies_

_Puddle of reflective truth_

_Curiosity courses in torrents_

_Lean over,_

_Dive in_

_Look at my reflection_

_I see you in my eyes_

_You may be gone_

_But your promises…_

_Remain_

_Once in a decade_

_I find you standing still_

_In your puddle of restitution_

_Your puddle of deceit_

_I will find you one day_

_Among the forest of truth,_

_The world of wounds_

_Then you will know, Scarecrow…_

_That the carnival's still here._

When the music faded scattered claps resounded through the bar. Shiori looked at her sister and was greeted with a shrug and a glance at a rather rowdy table. Her smile was replaced with a frown.

_Oh dear. It looks like it's going to be a long night._

Shou nudged his sister roughly, earning him a chilly stare, he smirked in return. "Your fans are waiting."

The men at the table were whistling and motioning for her to give them company.

"Like we have any." Shiori said bitterly.

"You seem to."

"You can have 'em." She muttered darkly.

"I'm quite alright, thanks." Shou chuckled.

Shiori walked to the table slowly. She hated this part of the job. These men were obnoxious, temperamental, a little too touchy-feely and didn't seem to take no for an answer. She forced a smile and looked to the leader. "What can I get for you gents?"

His leering smirk sent a feeling of foreboding coursing through her body. Trying to ignore them she settled for clutching the pencil in her hand, feeling it creaking under the strain. "Hello there, Shiori." His gaze wondered over her body before settling on her eyes. "Still playing hard-to-get?"

She leaned in and whispered spitefully, "Only for you." She straightened up with a seemingly sweet smile.

The man growled and grabbed her wrist roughly.

Both Aya and Shou darted over to aid their little sister but the other men were quick to act and grabbed the two before they could intervene. Aya let out a loud shout of protest and was quickly silenced with a swift hilt to the back of her neck. Shou let out a growl but remained silent, waiting for his time to strike. He watched his conscious sister with an almost amused expression. _Maybe now the little snot will keep her mouth shut. She's way too feisty and that gets her into trouble._

Shou stole a glance at his unconscious sibling; she was nothing more than a crumpled heap on the ground. His eyes rose to the man that was standing over her, his look less than admirable. His lustful intentions were rather obvious. _He's first..._ They'll all pay.

"Listen here, wench. I've been promoted a seat, so you better start showing your superiors some respect." He twisted her wrist and brought her body close to his own. "Understand?" His breath fanned across her face, a sudden nausea swept through her stomach.

Even through the pain, the hatred in Shiori's stare didn't waiver for a second. She could feel her wrist beginning to crack under his less-than-gentle grip and the bile rising to her throat. A slight whimper emitted from her lips and he grinned in satisfaction.

"Lookie here, boys!" He turned her around and shoved her into the table, and grabbed a hold of her face. He bent down and nuzzled her right cheek. "Looks like the wench is warming up to her superiors." His slimy tongue darted out and licked the side of her mouth.

Shou struggled against the two men holding him. Both men tightened their hold and sneered. Shou was still waiting for his time. He looked at his younger sister, she was helpless. The look of revulsion adorning her features, the way she seemed to try to recoil at the man's touch and how her eyes were shut tightly, as if trying to coax her mind out of a nightmare. Shou noticed a flicker of white on the left and he smirked into the shadows…

_It was him._

Shiori didn't say a thing, she couldn't. She closed her eyes and waited for something, anything…

The man was laughing crudely when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around with a very satisfied look when a fist collided with his face. His body twisted painfully and made a grab for Shiori to keep his balance, but he couldn't find the woman. She was standing by a man, a man he knew all too well. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

Zaraki stared at the man with little regard. "Is there a problem?"

The man stammered, searching for the right words that may save his life. "Captain Zaraki! I-I…I was merely demonstrating my authority to that garbage." He pointed to the woman next to him.

Zaraki looked down at the woman, an analytical expression adorning his features. She was a plain looking slip of a woman. She was young, and her inexperience obvious. Her skin was sickly, to the point of translucency. Her eyes were pale and open. She wasn't mesmerizing nor was she beautiful, she was just… there. "Girl…" She blinked at him, her eyes questioning. "What do you want done?"

"Captain Zaraki!" The man protested.

Shiori's head snapped to the man, her eyes shining with malice, then back to Zaraki. "I know you, Captain and I wouldn't want you to waste your talents on such an unworthy spawn of scum." Her words were ice and so was her stare. "I only wish that this dog doesn't grace the footsteps of this establishment, and I'm sure the three of us can handle that." Her gaze warmed slightly. "I appreciate your candor… though I'm certain it's misplaced."

She walked away.

There was no thank you.

No gesture of repayment.

No fear,

No terror…

Only cynicism and frost.

What a fucking bitch.

But he couldn't help but smirk.

_I wanna tame the tiger._

Coming out of his reverie, he looked directly at the man and scoffed at his quaking form. The little ingrate was hardly worth his time or the end of his blade. He was looking for a greater challenge and he doubted he would find it in a sleazy bar of the Rukon district.

He pointed the jagged blade at the man and he froze in absolute terror. "Yer fuckin' lucky, runt." Then, he turned and left.

Zaraki walked out of the bar in quite a foul mood. His steeled gaze set ahead of him, praying for an idiot waiting for a chance at glory. Oh, how he wished for a good fight.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" The man bellowed joyously, a cascade of tears streaming down his stubbly cheeks.

A shadow loomed over him like death. He turned around and noticed Shou popping his already bloody knuckles. "Here, let me show you the door." The man turned to avoid a pair of hands and noticed his comrades on the floor and a sudden wave of ominous dread swept over his body.

…He was shown the door…

But not before a few brutal punches were placed to his thick skull and flabby body.

~o~

Shiori quickly walked up a flight of stairs and opened the door revealing the rooftop. She let out a loaded sigh and made her way to the edge and sat down. Being in this place felt so degrading and now it was worse, it was uncomfortable. Maybe I need to change my habits, she thought to herself. Her mind wondered back to the animal that saved her from being humiliated further. Zaraki was an absolute brute. Why would he save anyone from being tortured? Wouldn't he sit back and watch or even participate? Shiori tried to wrap her mind around it but she just couldn't.

He was atrocious.

He was sadistic.

He was enigmatic.

But,

He was an animal…

So why couldn't she figure him out?

Animals are easy to interpret. They hunt, eat, drink, shit, piss, sleep and fuck… Not that complicated. But him, Zaraki… he was unusual, and it bothered her.

Shiori looked up at the sky and noticed rain clouds looming over the distance. She couldn't help but smile. "Let the rain wash away the memory of this night of shame."

The first few drops of rain hit the roof. It was like the beginning of a song, one that was greeted with a cry of relief. "Wash away it all!"

…And it poured.

She leaned back and let it wash over her face.

She smiled.

Shou opened the door and noticed his sister lying on the roof, bathing in the summer rain.

"Shiori!" He rushed over to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm soaking in my defeat."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"…I don't know."

"Let's get you inside."

"…fine."

Shou lifted her up bridal style and carried her inside. He looked at her face and noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Stupid girl." He mumbled.

~oOo~

_His hands were calloused and rough but brought a delicious sensation coursing through her body. She moaned as he cupped one of her small breasts roughly and squeezed. He responded to her moan with a savage growl and pushed her further into the bed. He bent over and licked her neck affectionately before placing a few nips along her collar-bone. Shiori wriggled against his strong hold earning a snarl from the feral man above her. He stopped his ministrations and sank his teeth into her supple flesh._

_She let out a whimpered scream, which was muffled by his descending mouth. The mixture of his saliva and her blood should have been nauseating but she found it strangely erotic. His experienced tongue coaxed her inexperienced one to life. She tentatively battled his with a new sense of vigor. He smiled into the kiss and gave in to the young girls actions. He'd let her take control, or he would let her think she was._

_She placed a hand on his chest and softly glided over one of the many scars. He grunted into her mouth as her nails ran over a rather sensitive area. He broke the kiss abruptly, grabbed her arms and locked them onto the bed above her head with his own. _

_Shiori cocked her head to the side and cooed. "Ticklish?"_

"_Fuckin' right." He said sarcastically._

_She studied him for a moment._

_Sharp…_

_Brutal…_

_Feral…_

_Bloody…_

_And undeniably sexy._

_She bolted up, taking him by surprise, and kissed him passionately. Still holding her hands, he brought them behind her back sending a wonderful jolt of pain through her spine. She gasped into his mouth and he plunged his tongue deep within her. He loosened his hold on one arm only to capture it with the other. He broke the kiss and gave her a chilling smile._

"_It's payback time, girl."_

_He lifted her up with one arm and placed her on her stomach none-too-gently. She grunted her disapproval as his hand smoothed over the small of her back. He leaned over her small frame and nipped at her ear viciously. Oh, it was all too much. She tried to escape his hold but he held her down with only one hand._

"_Weak." He murmured against her ear._

_She snarled and struggled even more but a swift hand to her back-side stopped her movements. "Girls who misbehave need to be punished." And he smacked her again._

_This was degrading…_

_So, why did it turn her on even further?_

_He licked his lips as he continued his onslaught with short but firm slaps to her rear-end. He knew she liked it. He could hear her small whimpers and moans. He could see how she writhed and wriggled…_

_Fucking horny bitch._

_He was enjoying taming this tiger._

_He ceased his actions and placed his hand on her welted backside. He marveled at his handiwork before his hand drifted north. He was gentle, something that she wasn't use to. She whined pathetically and squirmed under his touch. It almost seemed as though his gentle ministrations were as painful as a stab wound to her. 'Twisted girl.'__He chuckled and slowly rose from the bed. He regarded the flimsy female before him and couldn't help but let a cruel sneer reach his lips. _

_And he walked away._

_Shiori noticed his absence through fading pleasure and looked up only to notice him wandering away. She scurried off the bed and darted after his retreating figure._

_She reached out a hand in total desperation and it reached her voice as she shouted to the man, "ZARAKI!"_

…Then she woke.

Shiori clutched her face trying to catch her breath. She could feel her heart thundering, almost to the point of leaping out of her ribcage. She hunched over and began taking long, deep breaths. She was so aroused; she could feel the moisture between her legs and on her skin. _When did it get so __**hot**__ in here?_

She quickly brushed off the feelings dwelling within her and thoroughly chastised herself for having such a provocative and lustful dream about such an atrocious man. Foolish, she said. Unacceptable, unbelievable, inappropriate, sickening, lecherous, grotesque… un-_undeniable_. She hungered for something different, something forbidden.

_How do you know what he is really like? Perhaps he is an attentive lover…_

She snorted at her own thoughts.

Of course he wasn't attentive.

His only love was battle…

And she wasn't a war,

But her thoughts were hostile.

Shiori spent the day wondering exactly what kind of person Zaraki was and creating different scenarios with the same result, a tumultuous encounter that left her bruised and thoroughly aroused. She began hating her body's reaction even to the simplest thoughts.

It was lunch-time when her brother broke through her chaotic fantasies. "Hey, Shiori!" He slammed his hand on the table giving her a start.

"What?" She growled, her eyes slowly adjusting.

"You've been out of focus the whole morning." Shou tilted his head to the side, looking concerned. "You alright?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered.

"Aya wants you to go and get some rice for dinner."

"Oh, that's fine. I needed to go out anyway."

"…You sure you're okay?"

"Shut up."

"I hope when you return you'll have your game face on."

"Whatever."

Shiori walked through the bustling streets with little enthusiasm. She hated going on errands for her sister. It seemed that every time she did something unfortunate happened. The last time she was out a small child ended up vomiting on her shoes… Not. Fun.

She noticed a few soul reapers peppering the streets. Though not unusual, she noticed the numbers were off. _Too many. _They seemed to be searching for someone, _or something_. Shrugging it off, Shiori walked into the store and quickly purchased the rice, ignoring the stares from some of the patrons of the small business and walked out of the store. She knew what they thought, a seedy bar a seedy girl.

She heard the whispers, the allegations and the fabrications. It didn't bother her; she was fine with her reputation. She liked the attention from men; she wasn't going to deny that. It wasn't romantic; there was nothing romantic about meeting a drunken man in a bar. What man is a smooth operator when intoxicated? They were horny, obnoxious and crude… _Be still my beating heart._

Shiori gave up on love a long time ago. She really wasn't looking for anything but a few compliments, some attention, a little flirting and _maybe_ a little romp in the sack. Like many girls with insecurities, the more the merrier. Even with that motto she had only been with a handful of men. She had had many suitors, she did work in a bar after all, but there was something about them that was unfulfilling.

_Something that Zaraki could fill._

She shook her head at the thought,

But her body hummed in approval.

Shiori heaved a sigh and leaned against the wall of the store. She set down the small bag of rice and slowly sat down. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The scent of the Rukon district was like a rotting corpse, or what she thought one would smell like. It reeked of dying dreams, rotting souls and decaying hope. The perfect place to raise a family… as if any of them had a choice. One thing she couldn't deny was the fact that many of the people were happy, happy with a life of poverty and slavery. Slaves to the shinigami…

She hated herself.

She was lusting after the enemy.

She desired a monster.

One that would consume her…

If her guilt didn't devour her first.

She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I hate myself."

"Girl."

She knew that voice. She quickly stood up and faced the owner of the voice, her face morphing into a mask of indifference.

Zaraki regarded her with a raised brow. He didn't forget what transpired at the bar and the little bitch was going to learn some respect…

He couldn't help the sadistic smirk that escaped his lips.

And Shiori noticed it.

"May I be of assistance, Captain?" She asked coolly.

He bent down and looked her square in the eye. He noticed that she stiffened slightly when his breath hit her face. She didn't seem intimidated and it bothered him. Females weren't exactly throwing themselves at him, they scurried away from him but she was one of the few that didn't, and that pissed him off. "Maybe."

Shiori closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that the way he responded sent a wave of arousal crashing down on her. She sighed deeply and opened her eyes, _Breathe,_ revealing clarity. "I'm sorry, Captain but I'm afraid that we'll have to save this for another time. My sister is expecting me, you see." She smiled at him with a nauseating sweetness. "I _do_ hope we can continue this witty banter another time."

Kenpachi knew she was being sarcastic, that she was patronizing him. His hand slithered down to the hilt of his sword and began to stroke it idly. He noticed her gaze follow his hand but she gave no indication of distress or discomfort. He was sorely tempted to run the jagged sword right through her, to watch her face twist in agony. He smiled inwardly at the thought of her blood staining his _haori_, the way her innards would spill to the ground and create a pool of beautiful agony. He realized right then that she would only be beautiful to him in death.

The thought of blood staining those innocent and pale hands made him yearn for release. His gaze fixed to hers and he gave a throaty chuckle. "See ya around, girl."

And that was it; their second encounter left them both wanting more.

Now both were after that beautiful release, though one was more intent on accomplishing the goal while the other was trying suppressing it.

In the darkness blood shines more brightly.


End file.
